


In which Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter play Never Have I Ever

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Series: In which... Scorbus is cannon OR cast 1 Scorbus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you mix firewhiskey with unsupervised teenagers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter play Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is a companion fic to my story "In which Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter come out". You don't have to read it to understand this oneshots but you'll get some of the context a lot better, so I'd suggest you do! (It's only 6 chapters so I'm sure you'll cope ;) )
> 
> This story is what happened during the Halloween party, after Albus and Scorpius have had their little chat in their dorm.

Slytherin common room, 1:32am, November 1st, 5th year

 

* * *

 

 

Scorpius sped towards the middle of the Slytherin common room. Albus had never seen his friend so enthusiastic about physical movement in his life but soon enough Scorpius had grabbed his best friend and was attempting to waltz. Although this was an incredibly inappropriate dance to try to successfully carry out to David Guetta, Albus knew that Scorpius had grown up with traditional values and didn’t understand muggle dancing. Besides, Albus found it endearing.

 

After several songs of attempted waltz, the two boys decided to grab another drink. Spotting several open bottles of firewhiskey on a counter, they poured themselves generous glasses.

 

“Here’s to us!” Shouted Albus, smashing his glass against Scorpius’ almost too hard.

 

Scorpius nodded and laughed. “To being everything we need!”

 

They sipped their drinks and Albus scanned the room to see Rose sat in a circle with several other students, including James. He caught her eye and she waved him over.

 

“Want to see what game Rose is playing?” Albus asked Scorpius.

 

They looked over to her again. She was now miming a drinking action at the two of them.

 

“What is that girl on?” Mumbled Albus.

 

“She means for us to bring drinks over,” said Scorpius, lifting his glass to show Rose. “Come on, I’ve never played a drinking game before.”

 

The two friends walked over to the circle, there were 6 in the group; Rose, Jennifer Begum (5th year, Ravenclaw), James and his girlfriend Amelia (7th year, Ravenclaw, head girl), Tyler Powell (7th year, Gryffindor keeper, James’ partner in crime) and Karl Jenkins (5th year, Slytherin seeker). They had pushed together several sofas to allow everyone to sit comfortably.

 

“Excuse me,” asked Scorpius politely. “May we join the game?”

 

James laughed. “Little brother! I’m surprised you’re still awake.” He winked and pulled his girlfriend onto his lap to make more room for Albus and Scorpius.

 

“James!” Exclaimed Amelia. “How many times do I have to tell you that I might not always want to sit on you and you need to ask for consent every time?”

 

Tyler laughed and went to fist-bump James.

 

“Nah mate, it’s not funny I should’ve asked.” Said James, seriously.

 

Amelia giggled and pointed across to Rose and Jennifer. “Remember that girls.”

 

Rose took this ask her cue and leant over to whisper in Jennifer’s ear. Their conversation was inaudible but Rose reached out and took the brunettes hand, smiling to herself.

 

“Alright boys, we’ve made space now squeeze in.” Said Karl, pointing at the space next to James on the sofa.

 

Albus and Scorpius hopped over the back of the sofa to sit down. They were forced closer to each other than they would normally sit but were drunk enough to feel comfortable with the situation.

 

“Ok newbies,” said Tyler. “We’re playing never have I ever.”

 

“You what?” Asked Albus.

 

Amelia chipped in, smiling. She had always been kind to Albus. “We take it in turns to think of a something we haven’t done, but we think others might have. For example ‘never have I ever stolen from the Ministry for Magic’-“

 

“Hey! That’s not fair.” Said Scorpius.

 

“That’s exactly the point though. If anyone in the group has done it, they have to drink a shot. So you want to think of things you haven’t done and others will have.”

 

“So drink up, you two!” Shouted James, laughing hysterically. “Nice one Millie.”

 

Albus and Scorpius drank, grimacing slightly.

 

“We go around the circle, so it’s James turn next.” Explained Amelia.

 

“Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.” Said James, looking smug.

 

Amelia, Rose and Jennifer drank.

 

“You what Millie?” Spluttered James.

 

“Annabelle Richards, quite regularly from 4th until 6th year.” Replied Amelia, in a matter-of-fact tone. “I don’t see why you’re so surprised, I’ve never claimed to be straight dear.”

 

“It anyone here straight?” Exclaimed Karl, looking frustrated.

 

James raised his hand and looked at Tyler, who was looking pensive.

 

“I’ve never thought about it before.” He mumbled to himself. “I assume I am though”

 

“Oh for fuck sake,” James rolled his eyes but caught Albus’ for a split second. “What does it matter anyway?” He continued hastily. “Makes this game more interesting if you ask me.”

 

Rose raised her eyebrows at Albus, with intent.

 

“Ok,” said Rose. “Never have I ever travelled in time-“

 

“Come on Rose think of something juicier than that!” Exclaimed Jennifer.

 

“I can’t think of anything juicier than seeing what those two get up to after some more firewhiskey.” Rose said, loudly for everyone to hear but quietly enough to sound sinister. She pointed to Albus and Scorpius, who were drinking again.

 

Jennifer cocked her head in agreement and continued the game. “Never have I ever used my wand for something sexual, successfully or not.”

 

“Something sexual?” Asked Tyler. “Like undressing someone sexual or turning it into a vibrator sexual.”

 

“Anything,” replied Jennifer. “Like using it to make lube, turning it into anything, whatever.”

 

Amelia sighed, leaned forwards and poured four shots. She passed one to James and shot the other three herself. “I’ve done everything that has been mentioned so I should probably take a hit for it.” She paused. “Although I think this has more to do with me being a fantastic witch than some sort of sexual fiend.”

 

“That too though!” Said James, receiving a high five from Tyler.

 

“Yes, thank you James!” mumbled Amelia.

 

“You’ve used your wand as a vibrator?” Asked Rose, in realisation. “Did it work?”

 

“Obviously.” Amelia rolled her eyes. “Stick with me kid. I can teach you that one, but you’re going to need to make sure your silencing charms are top notch before you use it in your dorm. I can also provide you will contraceptive draughts, a wide range of lubricants with various effects, I’m working on a potion that can sync partners physical feelings at the moment, but that’s going to take a while before I can sell it-“

 

“Hold on.” Scorpius interrupted. “You’re the one who has been selling all the underhand potions? But you’re head girl!”

 

“There’s nothing illegal about what I’m selling,” said Amelia. “Besides I’ve made enough money to buy premises when I leave school and there have been significantly less girls walking around in pain because the Ministry won’t supply them with contraceptive draughts until they’re 16 or their homemade contraceptive draughts haven’t worked and they’ve had to perform a dodgy ‘ayby’ on themselves.” She paused. “So really I’m doing good things here. The wizarding world needs to be modernised.”

 

“Whats an ayby?” Albus thought aloud.

 

“Honestly, Albus,” began Rose. “Your parents haven’t taught you anything have they?”

 

“It’s a charm that can be used as an emergency contraceptive. But they tend to be really painful so Healers warn against them.” Explained Jennifer.

 

Albus nodded. “Seems like she should keep selling the potions then-“

 

“You made the sleeping draught I assume? That you guys used on the teachers?” Scorpius realised.

 

“And you noticed it was a sleeping draught? Not bad for a 5th year.” Said Amelia, impressed, “but yes, that was me. The most unethical thing I’ve ever done but you kids seem to be enjoying yourselves so it was worth it.”

 

“The fireworks were my idea!” Interrupted James.

 

“Yes yes, dear. Should we continue the game?”

 

The group went around in the circle until they reached Albus and Scorpius.

 

“Ok.” Began Scorpius, already giggling, “never have I ever kissed my Aunt-“

 

“Oh fuck off Scorpius, that isn’t even funny, Rose is right there!” Exclaimed Albus, drinking anyway.

 

“You what?” Shouted Rose.

 

“I was polyjuiced!” Replied Albus, defensively.

 

Rose’s eyes narrowed. “I’m going to tell my mum about this anyway.”

 

“And to get you back. Mate. Never have I ever been caught wanking-“ Several people went to drink. “No hold on. More than once in the same day.”

 

“We were 13!” Said Scorpius, sipping another shot. “That’s not fair! I didn’t know how to create wards when I was 13.”

 

“You see?” Rose leant over the Jennifer. “Now this is juicy.”

 

“Gosh I’m drunk,” began Amelia, stretching and looking sleepy. “Thank goodness I brewed up several cauldrons of hangover potion yesterday. I’ve given yours to Aisha Roberts, Slytherins. She should’ve distributed them around all the dorms by now.” She stood up, looking around the emptying common room. “I need to go to bed before I fall asleep here and it’s 3am anyway, those sleeping draughts are only 100% safe until 5. Jen, walk back with me?”

 

“You’re not coming to Gryffindor?” Asked James, looking disappointed.

 

“No. I’m very, very drunk and want to go to sleep. Your teeny bed isn’t exactly conducive for that.” Amelia climbed over the top of the sofa and planted a kiss onto James head. “Goodnight everyone, I expect for you to all try to come to breakfast so I don’t have to make up an excuse for the whole student body. Have some sympathy for your head girl and wake up before 9, please.”

 

Amelia turned to leave with Jennifer. “It was nice to get to know you two a bit more.” She smiled and looked at Albus and Scorpius. And they were gone.

 

“See you boys in the morning!” Said Karl, hopping over his sofa and towards his dorm. “Laters James, Rose.”

 

“Rosie?” Asked James. “Bed?”

 

Rose nodded, yawning. “Are any of the cousins still here for us to walk back?”

 

“Yeah I can see Rox.” James replied. “I’ll grab her and meet you just outside the common room. Bye little bother,” James nodded to Albus and Scorpius, “Scorpion King.” He winked and took his leave.

 

Rose stepped towards to boys and got closed enough to whisper. “Just so you know, I’m rooting for you both. I have a galleon on it.” With that she sauntered out of the room.

 

“Again,” said Albus. “What is that girl on?”


End file.
